O coelho e a Raposa
by Jess-Sama
Summary: Personagens: Chizuru Kazama. Gênero: Romance, ecchi. Resumo: Essa é uma fic one-shot, onde ocorre a comparação das características do coelho e da raposa entre os personagens.


**O coelho e a raposa**

Aqueles olhos avermelhados tornavam-se intensos quando encarava a grande lua bem no topo do céu. Não haviam nuvens tampando sua beleza eterna, e sua luminosidade desenhava a sombra daquele homem de rosto impecável no chão de sua pequena casa. O vento soprava gelado no topo daquela montanha, até mesmo aquele forte homem podia sentir sua pele arrepiar. Lentamente olhou para o lado e viu uma jovem deitada no chão com o kimono caindo-lhe pelo ombro, completamente encolhida, tentando aquecer sua pele frágil. Ele sorriu, não um sorriso afiado, mas um sorriso doce, e ali permaneceu a observá-la até que a mesma despertava de sua sono:

- Finalmente acordou...

Os olhos tímidos da jovem percorreram toda o cômodo ao qual estava e não reconhecia, só então fixou-se naquele homem alto, de cabelos loiros lhe acalentando apenas com aquele olhar carinhoso:

- Kazama-san... O que aconteceu?

- Você estava sendo atacada na floresta por raposas...

Ele começa a se deslocar, lentamente, até estar bem próximo dela, sentando-se ao seu lado. Sua mão pousa sobre o rosto de Chizuru e lhe acaricia sua aveludada pele, até ao ponto que ficasse rosada, pela timidez que sentia:

- Mas não se preocupe, não sou uma raposa má. Só um pouquinho.

Sorriu pela primeira vez com seus lábios afiados, mas que logo cederam ao ver o rostinho daquele coelhinho medroso. Seu sorriso transformou-se em uma risada de tom baixo e sem ao menos pedir, inclinou seu corpo, tampando-a com sua sombra, e censurando pra lua aquele beijo suave que dera em Chizuru.

Os olhos dela não conseguiram se fechar, estava surpresa por sentir aqueles lábios desconhecidos, mas tremendamente quentes que lhe faziam querer sentir ainda mais. A raposa conseguia acalmar o coração dela, com um segundo beijo ainda mais demorado, atrevendo-se a tocar-lhe a língua, apenas a pontinha. Aquele toque havia desmontado a pequena coelhinha, que não sustentava mais o corpo, ela estava completamente entregue no chão ao seu predador.

O kimono, que estava pela metade do ombro, começava a ser afrouxado pelas mãos firmes de Kazama, lentamente as faixas em seus seios apareciam, reprimindo e sufocando seu peitoral. Ele estava sentindo a respiração quente dela tornar-se ainda mais dificultosa. Aquela raposa era gananciosa e não contentava-se apenas com os lábios avermelhados dela, descia pelo queixo e pescoço até alcançar as faixas com os dentes. Ela suspirou ainda mais forte, unindo suas pernas e olhando de tão perto aqueles olhos vermelhos carregados de prazer:

- Você disse que era... Só um pouquinho mau...

- Eu menti.

As faixas haviam sido desfeitas, arrancadas pelos dentes perfeitamente alinhados daquela raposa, ele trazia um sorriso enquanto se divertia em despi-la. Apesar de suas palavras, ela não parecia se importar, não sentia medo, mas sentia algo que nunca sentira antes.

- Como sabia que eu era mulher?

As faixas foram jogadas ao canto, e sua mão subia carinhosamente pelas pernas dela, tateando cada curvinha que ela possuía:

- E por acaso... Tem como esconder um corpo desse dos olhos de uma raposa?

Sua mão alcança o quadril de Chizuru, e sem muito esforço puxa o kimono pros dois lados, abrindo-o completamente e expondo seu corpo jovem diante seus olhos avermelhados. O rostinho que ela carregava era sereno demais, como se ela gostava de ser observada daquela forma por ele, não movia nem um dedo, apenas ficava lá o olhando:

- Dizem que raposas são espertas...

Ele a olha ao ouvir aquilo e logo abre um sorriso já soltando o nó de sua roupa, revelando seu corpo forte para ela, sem estar com um pingo de vergonha:

- É? E você também acha isso?

Perguntou ele ao erguer o pézinho direito dela até seu rosto, beijando-o por completo e subindo pela perna lentamente. Ela precisou morder o lábio inferior para suportar tanto arrepio. Ela não podia mentir que não estava gostando, seu corpo denunciava, sua pele e os arrepios que sentia.

- Sim...

Os lábios de Kazama já alcançavam a parte interior da coxa quando toca sua barriguinha, arranhando delicadamente para não machucá-la. Naquele momento, ele sorriu carinhosamente, penetrando seus olhos castanhos com os seus:

- Não tem medo de ser devorada por seu predador neste exato momento? Porque você está preparada...

- Medo? Não... Na verdade, eu quero ser devorada.

Desde que acordou, aquele fora o primeiro sorriso que ela dera. Sua confirmação preencheu o rosto do loiro com repleta felicidade, que a abraçou delicadamente o corpo, beijando sua boca enquanto fazia as pernas da coelhinha lhe abraçarem a cintura.

Ele não mais importava em censura seu amor à lua, a loucura a qual se encontrava era imensa, tão forte que ele poderia fazer na frente de qualquer um, desde que fosse com ela. Os suspiros quentes, a movimentação incessante quebrava o frio da madrugada, o frio que pairava naquela montanha. Chizuru mergulhou-se naquela sensação absurda e indescritível, seus olhos abriram-se de repente ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios deixavam escapar um gemido exagerado.

- "Esse é a sensação de ser devorada?"

Seu corpinho, tão fraco, amolecia nos braços fortes de Kazama. Ele sorria ao acariciar o rosto delicado de sua presa, desgrudando cada fio de sua testa. Ela ainda não acreditava como ele era bonito, ainda mais com aquela expressão de cansaço, ainda mais com sua pele levemente úmida de suor, brilhando com a luz da luz.

- Obrigada...

- Foi um prazer.

Ele sorriu junto com ela, e sem esperar, recebera um beijo voluntário daqueles lábios tão pequenos e tão gostosos de sentir. Deitaram-se juntos e dormiram grudados, como se fosse a última vez que estariam um com o outro daquela forma, pois até então, eram inimigos.

**Nota do autor:** Ok, er... Depois que eu terminei de escrever essa história eu fiquei pensando... Se a Chizuru regenera qualquer ferimento, quer dizer que ela será virgem pra sempre? O.O Pobrezinha. *rola de rir*


End file.
